The Powerpuff GazettE
by MistWolf123
Summary: Ruki wakes up in an alternate universe, and in this case: The Powerpuff Girls universe, where The Gazette takes a role as a character. How will Ruki react? Will he get back to his own reality?
1. Chapter 1

He opened his eyes. Ruki woke up in what seemed to be a little girls room. His covers were in three colors: red, green, and blue. He was in the middle under the red strip. It looked as if two people had been sleeping on either side of him. Ruki looked around confused. He got out of bed to find himself in red pajamas. _'What's going on?'_ Ruki thought to himself. He knew this is not where he fell asleep last night. He went out the door and saw stairs. Ruki went down the stairs and into the kitchen to find three other people. Aoi, who was wearing a green dress with a black stripe in the middle, white stockings, and black mary janes. Uruha was there too, he wore the same thing except blue. Then there was Kai, who was in a white lab coat.

"Um… what's going on guys?" Ruki asked.

"What do you mean Ruki?" Aoi asked confused.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost, are you ok Ruki?" Kai asked and stepped towards him.

"Uh, I'm fine. I was wondering what the hell you guys are wearing and where the hell are we?" Ruki scanned them.

"Ruki! Watch your language!" Kai scolded him.

"What the- you cuss too Kai!" Ruki shouted at him.

"Ugh, you're so loud!" Said Aoi.

"Can you please quiet down, Ruki?" Uruha asked him shyly. Ruki had no idea what was going on but he wanted to leave as soon as possible. First, he needed to find out where he was. Second, he wanted to know why Aoi and Uruha, the two many guitarists, were in girly dresses.

"So uhm.." He started, "Where are we exactly?"

"Did you hit your head or something? You're in Townsville smart one!" Aoi answered.

"You better get dressed Ruki, you'll be late for school." Kai told him. School? Ruki was the vocalist for a rock band, he wasn't in school. Now he really wanted to get back home.

"School?" He asked.

"Kindergarten. You're in kindergarten Ruki." Said Kai. Ruki almost choked.

"I'M OVER 30 YEARS OLD, HOW AM I IN KINDERGARTEN?!" Ruki yelled. Kai checked his watch.

"Ruki go get dressed! School starts in five minutes!" Kai yelled.

"But-" He was cut off as Aoi and Uruha dragged him up stairs back to the room. Aoi dug in the closet and got out Ruki's clothes: a red dress with a black stripe in the middle, white stockings, black mary janes, and a big red bow.

"I am not putting that on." Ruki said in a bored tone. Aoi and Uruha looked at each other and shrugged. They went towards Ruki and forced the outfit on him. He looked in the mirror once they were done.

"I LOOK RIDICULOUS!" He yelled. They both ignored him and dragged him down stairs.

"Bye Professor!" They both said simultaneously. They grabbed Ruki by the arms and dragged him outside.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked, but he was again ignored. They jumped into the sky. They were flying! Ruki was amazed, his mind was blown. Soon they were at the school. Once they were inside the bell rang. Aoi and Uruha sat down in little toddler chairs. The whole room was filled with children about the age of 5. Ruki looked horrified. He really wanted to wake up from this nightmare. The teacher stared at him as he stood in the middle of the classroom.

"Would you like to take a seat, Ruki?" She asked.

"Uhm." He nervously looked around. He found Aoi and Uruha signaling him to come sit by them. He really did not want to sit one of those chairs, but Aoi finally got up and dragged him over there. Ruki sat in the tiny chair. He felt like it could break at any moment. As the teacher was teaching the easiest thing ever, Ruki wondered to himself if any of the children thought three grown men going to their school was in the slightest bit weird. The bell rang again about 2 hours later for recess. He was so bored in that class, it would be nice to get a break.

He walked outside and took a deep breathe of fresh air. He was happy until he remembered what situation he was in and what he was wearing. he began to wonder if the kids even thought that three grown men going to their school wearing dresses is creepy. He looked over to see Aoi and Uruha playing tag with them like they were kids themselves. Then he remembered they were over 30 and thought about how creepy this was. He thought about jumping the fence a couple times or learning how to fly like they were earlier and getting the hell out of there.

"Guys! The phone is ringing!" The teacher ran outside yelling.

"C'mon Ruki!" Aoi yelled as him and Uruha ran inside. Ruki slowly walked there, wondering what weird thing was going to happen next.

"Uh huh…. uh huh…. right… we'll be right there mayor!" Aoi put down the phone, which happen to look like a toy phone with a face and a nose that lights up when someone calls.

"What is it?" Uruha asked.

"MojoJojo is attacking again." He said. Ruki was not prepared for this. They all ran out the door. Except for Ruki who was, again, walking. Aoi and Uruha flew away. No one told Ruki how to do this since they pretty much just carried him earlier. So he focused real hard and jumped. He was flying! Now he needed to know how to go forward. Maybe the sooner he got done with this the sooner he would wake up from this nightmare. Uruha came flying back and grabbed his hand. They soon caught up Aoi.

"Ruki, seriously, what's wrong with you?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah, you've been acting strange all day." Uruha said.

"You guys are really asking me what's wrong?" Ruki answered, but they didn't hear him since there was a giant robot blowing up buildings.

"What is that?" Uruha asked.

"Not sure, but it doesn't look good." Aoi answered. Soon A man in a black trench coat and a nose band flew to them with a jet pack. It was Reita.

"Reita?!" Ruki blurted out.

"Reita? Who's that?" Aoi asked.

"It is I, MojoJojo!" He said, and laughed maniacally.

"Mojo...Jojo?" Ruki asked. Things got even more stranger than what Ruki asked for.

"Yes, surely you remember me!" Reita said.

"Enough talk! Let's fight Mojo!" Aoi shouted.

_**Author's Note:**_ _Well,__ um... I'm really sorry that this exists but.. yeah ^^" My first fanfiction that i wrote at 3 in the morning! :'D_

_I hope you guys liked it, tell me what you thought ^-^ I'll continue if you guys would like, please tell me!_

_-MistWolf123_


	2. Chapter 2 Final

Reita laughed evilly.

"Ok little Aoi. I'll play your game." He said, and took out a laser gun.

"So, we're just gonna fight Reita?" Ruki asked.

"I still don't know who Reita is, but we need to take down Mojo!" Said Aoi.

"What ever floats your boat." Ruki was wanting to get through this as fast as possible, hoping to get back to reality. Suddenly Reita shot at them, almost hitting Ruki.

"Oi! What the hell man?! That almost hit me!" Ruki went up and punched hard in Reita's arm.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Uruha dragged Ruki away from him. Aoi came up and punched Reita in the face. He fixed his jaw and took out a remote control.

"Where do you keep getting these things!?" Ruki shouted in the background. Reita pushed a button and the robot stopped. It began to move and ran towards the guys. They all dodged.

"I'd like to see you three escape my ultimate creation!" Reita yelled.

"Thats what he said on the last three robots…" Aoi whispered to Ruki and Uruha.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing.

"Is there like a way to blow this thing up fast, i'd like to wake up now.." Ruki said, but no one heard. Aoi tried facing the robot head on but ended up getting swatted away.

"Aoi!" Uruha yelled, and flew over to him to see if he was ok. Ruki was left alone in the air.

"Seize him, my minion!" Reita shouted and the robot ran towards Ruki.

'_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_' Ruki thought to himself. He didn't know what to do. He didn't dodge fast enough and got hit straight to the ground. All the wind was knocked out of him. He stared at the sky for a couple minutes before he realized he wasn't dead yet.

He sat up and looked around. He looked up to where the robot was and noticed Aoi and Uruha fighting it. Suddenly he heard an explosion come from the robot. Followed by smoke streaming out of it. Then it fell to the ground. He heard Reita yelling and saw him fly away. Aoi and Uruha flew down towards him.

"You ok?" Aoi asked and held out his hand.

"I think." He took Aoi's assistance and got up.

"He got away." Uruha said.

"I saw." Ruki replied.

"Let's just go back to school." Aoi suggested, and with that they flew back to school. When they got there they were cheered for. It reminded Ruki a bit of when he'd perform at concerts. He couldn't wait to see everyone normal again. Everyone quieted down and it was another couple hours of being bored. Soon the bell rang and school was over.

"Thank. God." Ruki said as they walked out. They saw Kai waiting for them.

"Professor!" Uruha and Aoi said at the same time.

"Hi boys!" Kai greeted them. They got in the car and went home. When they got there Ruki immediately went upstairs and took his shoes, socks, and bow off. He also took his dress off and put his pajamas on since they were the only pants in the closet.

"Already in your pajamas Ruki?" Kai asked.

"Yup." Ruki was very tired by the time this was over. It now was in the evening. They all had dinner and Ruki was forced to do his homework, which he got done in five minutes. Then there came a knock at the door, Kai answered it. It was the mayor. With him he had a redheaded secretary, and behind him what seemed like the whole town.

"I'm here to give the key to the city to the boys. Where are they?" He asked. He had a big golden key on top of a purple and gold pillow in his hand. Aoi and Uruha went to the door, Ruki stayed back. They accepted the key and waved to the crowed. The mayor thanked them and everyone went on their way.

"I'm proud of you boys!" Kai congratulated them.

"Thank you professor!" Aoi and Uruha said. Everytime they both said something at the same time, it creeped Ruki out more and more. It was now time for bed. the other two changed while Ruki brushed his teeth. He immediately went to bed after that. The other two followed.

"You're both touching me." Ruki murmured, but before they could say anything Kai came in the room.

"Goodnight you guys."

"Goodnight professor." And with that Kai left the room. The other two were immediately asleep. This was really the most uncomfortable situation Ruki had ever been in. First waking up in a little girls room, then having to wear a dress all day, being in kindergarten while also being over 30, fighting giant robots. He was done. After awhile he finally drifted to sleep.

Ruki woke up again. He looked around. He was back in his normal room again. He quickly ran downstairs to find the others eating breakfast. Ruki slowly walked towards them.

"Hey Ruki, Aoi made breakfast if you want some." Reita said.

"Yeah i'll get to that later.. You're not evil.. are you?" Ruki asked.

"Um… last time i checked no?" Reita answered. He went over to Kai.

"No one ever calls you professor, right?" He asked him.

"I don't think so, why?" Kai answered. He went over to Aoi and Uruha.

"And you two never wear dresses, right?" He asked them.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of our rookie outfits." Aoi said.

"Oh thank god you all are normal." Ruki took a big sigh of relief.

"Did you have another nightmare Ruki?" Reita asked.

"Tell us about it!" Uruha said.

"Fine i'll tell you, but it's pretty damn weird." And so Ruki told all of the the weird nightmare he had, and they all continued their normal lives. Ruki has also sworn to himself no more milk before bed.

**THE END**


End file.
